The proliferation of available streaming video is increasing at exponential levels that will soon reach many millions if not billions of such viewable streaming content. Conventionally, broadcast media has been provided by television or cable channels that typically have been provided by a relatively small number of content providers. However, with the ubiquitous nature of media creation and publishing tools, individuals are able to become productive content creators. This has resulted in the exponential growth of available streaming video. Many of these user generated videos are relatively short in length (e.g., about 3 to 5 minutes). Accordingly, rather than watching a single video having a relatively long duration of time, a user may choose to watch multiple short videos. However, keeping a user engaged when presenting the user with a series of short videos as opposed to a single video having a relatively long duration, (e.g., a motion picture), can be difficult.